This invention relates generally to the handling of cable connectors or adapters plugged into or withdrawn from the access terminals of data processing hardware or computer assemblies.
Computerized equipment and data processing units have associated therewith many signal conducting cables connected or disconnected through access terminals during research programming and testing operations at various installations, including scientific laboratories or the like. Often, such cables with unplugged connectors and adapters at the ends thereof are left on the floor adjacent the computer equipment. The connectors and adapters are accordingly subject to damage and their cables become mixed up so as to increase the tendency for technicians to perform erroneous plug-in operations during reprogramming or testing of the computer equipment.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to prevent damage and mix-up of cables as a result of operations involving withdrawal of cable connectors or adapters from multi-terminal types of data processing equipment.